


You And I Were Fireworks

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Fluff and a little Angst, Language, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pool Shenanigans, Sexual Humor, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony has a foul mouth, Tony-centric, because Bucky is nasty, i guess, it just slipped in there, seriosuly we're just ignoring civil war and infinity war altogether, stuckony - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: During a Fourth of July pool party with our three favorite superheros, certain truths come to light





	You And I Were Fireworks

Tony had no idea why he agreed to have some stupid pool party with two stupid old men in the stupid sun for some stupid patriotic holiday anyway.

No, scratch that. He knew  _ exactly _ why, he just didn’t want to admit it.

You see, when two gorgeous, burly, puppy-dog-eyed men with Brooklyn accents come up to you with their faces filled with hope, you don’t just say no to them.

So now, instead of being in his workshop rewiring some of his bots, he was sitting on hot pavement, sunscreen coating his skin, sweat pouring down his back, watching the two geriatrics-aka Steve and Bucky-splash around like children in an oversized pool that Tony had completely rented out because he was hopelessly whipped.

Honestly, his dumb crush on the two super-soldiers was the actual worst.

“Happy fucking Fourth of July to me.” Tony muttered to himself, picking up some book Bruce wanted him to read so that he wasn;t just staring aimlessly at Steve and Bucky.

He was soon interrupted, however, by a shadow descending and blocking out the sun. Tony irritably looked up to to make some snappy retort, but his words died in his throat as he took in the wondrous sight in front of him.

Golden skin, chiseled abs, not a mark in sight, dripping with water, all leading up to a perfectly formed face with bright blue eyes and a teasing smile, golden hair still somehow perfectly styled.

“Cmon, Tony.” Steve laughed, extending a hand towards him and dripping a bit on his book. “Get in the water, you’ll burn up if you spend all day out here.”   


Tony stuck his nose in the air. “I’ll get in when I want to, not because you told me to.” He sniffed. “Now move, you’re blocking the sun.”   


Steve snorted, obviously in too good of a mood to respond to Tony’s weak jab. He moved back to the pool, jumping in with a resounding  _ splash _ and seeming perfectly content to just enjoy his time with Bucky.

Bucky, however, had other plans.

“Stark, get your poncy ass in the pool before I throw it in!” The brunette called, waving excitedly. Tony rolled his eyes in response, shoving his nose further into the boring-ass book, wondering why he fell in love with these two idiots.

Wait.

He suddenly froze. 

_ Love?? _

Oh god. Oh sweet baby Jesus. It wasn’t just a pathetic crush, Tony was actually in love with these two headstrong, gorgeous, unattainable, most likely straight men. 

He always managed to fall for the worst people, didn't he?

During Tony’s crisis, Bucky had managed to pull himself from the pool, march over, and suddenly Tony found himself being flung over an unnecessarily broad shoulder and marched towards the pool.

He squealed indignantly, thumping his fists against Bucky’s back as he yelled to be put down, but the billionaire was ignored and promptly thrown into the pool, expensive sunglasses that were still perched in his hair be damned.

“You bastard!” Tony spat out as he emerged from the water, hair hanging in his eyes, eerily resembling a wet cat. “These sunglasses cost more than your life insurance!”   


“Jokes on you, doll, I don’t have life insurance.” Bucky drawled. 

“You damn well should.” Tony retorted, paddling over to the side of the pool to try and pull himself out. He was nearly successful when a massive arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him back into the pool and against a firm chest, making Tony turn a brilliant red shade he mentally prayed he could pass off as sunburn.

Really, really bad sunburn.

“Buck, let him go.” Steve reprimanded, laughter clear in his voice, as Tony struggled against who he now knew was Bucky, beating at the arm which remained unmoving.

“Awww, you don’t let me have any fun.” Bucky responded, to which Tony hissed angrily.

“Let me go or I’m kicking you out of my goddamn tower.” He threatened, smiling smugly as he was immediately released. “Was that so hard?” He asked mockingly as he pulled himself from the pool, ignoring the water dripping down his skin and making his way back to where he had left his book.

“No, but something else is.” Bucky muttered under his breath.

Tony whirled around, eyes wide. “What did you just say?” He demanded.

Bucky smiled innocently, not responding, as Steve hid a smirk behind his hand.

“Real mature, old man. Real fuckin’ mature.” Tony snarked as he pulled the book back into his face to hide his blush that had yet to fade, ignoring protests from both of the other men.

Steve’s smirk faded, and he waded over to the edge of the pool to get closer to Tony. “Tony, he didn’t mean anything by it. We’re just messing around.” He said gently, obviously sensing Tony’s worsening mood.

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony responded monotonously. “I’m fine.”   


Steve frowned. “It’s not like you to get so worked up over a joke.”   


“I’m not worked up!” Tony snapped. “Maybe I’m just sick of you getting all in my business!” He immediately regretted his words, though, when Steve’s face abruptly darkened.

“Fine.” The blonde said tightly. “I’ll leave you alone then.” And with that he was gone, leaving Tony alone with his book and a really shitty feeling of guilt.

Tony tried to bury his feelings by reading, but he couldn’t concentrate. All he could think about was how he pissed Steve off, and how the pit in his stomach seemed to be getting heavier and heavier.

It wasn’t long before Bucky rolled his eyes and huffed loud enough for Tony to hear, pulling himself from the pool once more and plucking the book from Tony’s hands. “He was just trying to help, you know.” The ex-assassin said irritably. “You didn’t have to snap.”   


“I know. Give me back my book.”    


Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’ll get it back when you talk to Steve.”    


Tony snorted. “We don’t ‘talk’, we fight with each other or together. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we have conflicting personalities.”    


“Yeah, it totally doesn’t have to do with you pushing away everyone who cares about you or anything.” Bucky said, words dripping in sarcasm.

Tony flinched violently. Bucky’s mouth immediately opened to apologize, but Tony stopped him with single raised hand. “Don’t presume to know me, Barnes.” He said lowly. Bucky winced, he had definitely deserved that one. “I have my reasons for pushing everyone away. Either I don’t trust them, or they’ve done something to me. So if you’re not doing to say anything productive, you can  _ fuck off. _ ”

Bucky did not do as he was told. “What did I do to you, hm? Hell, what did Steve do to you that’s so awful?”   


“You dumb fucks went and made me fall in love with you, that’s what!” Tony near-yelled, before freezing up entirely, eyes wide in shock at the words that just came out of his mouth. Both Steve and Bucky stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

“You...you’re in love with us? Both of us?” Steve asked slowly, pulling himself out of the pool and walking over to where Tony and Bucky were arguing. 

Tony, red as a tomato and inwardly cursing the gods to hell and back, nodded.

Bucky snorted. Then he started outright laughing, Steve joining him, the two large men cackling like idiots in front of a fuming Tony.

“Yeah, fucking laugh it up, the heartless one is in love with two guys he can’t have.” Tony said abruptly, surprising them both into silence with the crack in his voice.

“No, no, doll, that’s not why we’re laughing!” Bucky insisted, grabbing Tony by the shoulders before he could try to walk away. “We’re laughing because we’ve been hitting on your oblivious ass for months. We’re laughing at ourselves, not you.”   


Tony looked at Bucky, then at Steve who was nodding solemnly behind him, before seeming to come to a conclusion. “Fine. You two can take me out.” He sniffed, his typical arrogant facade back in place.

Steve grinned. “We’re honored.” He said honestly.

Tony nodded. “As you should be. Now…” He grinned. “You gonna get back in the pool or what? I was enjoying the view.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for this idea, biivory69 on tumblr! I didn't mean to add angst, but it's Tony and he's a mess, lmao. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
